Time to Trust again Harry Styles
by summerof1D
Summary: Will April love again? Once she meets her celebrity crush at a concert, then backstage and then in a car park, is it fate telling April to trust again and move on? Will Harry styles be able to break her walls, or will April keep building them higher, and not let him in?
1. Chapter 1

hey Im kinda new at this and its my first story, so i hope you enjoy it :)

Introduction

Will April love again? Once she meets her celebrity crush at a concert, then backstage and then in a car park, is it fate telling April to trust again and move on? Will Harry styles be able to break her walls, or will April keep building them higher, and not let him in?  
Hi my name is April, my close friend of mine is Jacqui, we both love horses and in fact have our own, they are both ex racehorse in training to become eventers and coming along very nicely. Well let me tell you about myself I am 18 years old and I'm in year 12, studying everything basic and study sports , I have rich brown hair with blonde streaks and deep emerald eyes. Anyways to finish off I love one direction (Harry Styles is my favourite out of the band, he doesn't seem like what everyone says he is, and he is different than just another celebrity), and Justin Bieber are my two favourite bands/artist. I also have trouble trusting people that is why Jacqui and me are close, as we are pretty much to peas in a pod. The reason why I have trust issues is because of my current relationship with my 'boyfriend named Tyler'. It hard to explain, as its touchy topic, you will either find out from my friend Jacqui or in the story.

Hey my name is Jacqui, as you heard earlier, I'm really close with April, Yes we are eventers, we love our horses. Well I am in Year 12 with April and we are just about to graduate, I studying all the basics and biology. As I want to work with animals when I'm older and get my veterinary course. Well I have light brown hair and deep blue/grey eyes. To move on, I love one direction (Niall is my favourite out of the band, he is just so cute) and the script is also my favourite. Well I guess April has told you about my worst enemy and her so to be called 'lover' and her 'boyfriend' Tyler, well let just say he is the worst boyfriend in the world, like I mean I just want to smack over the head with a frypan. Anyways I will guess you will find out in the story how April has trouble trusting people especially guys. Anyways see you around.

Thanks for reading, ill update soon and please leave feedback and reviews, it will help alot thanks x


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Aprils P.O.V (It will be Aprils P.O.V all the time unless I say it Changes)

I woke up to the annoying sound of the Alarm going off and Jacqui call my name. "APRIL GET UP WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL, COME ON IT'S FRIDAY" she shouted " I'M COMING GIVE ME FIVE MINUETES" I replied. Well lets' say that it was Friday and I was completely tired and was dreading for this day, as my so to be boyfriend wants to meet up with me, but Jacqui will most likely beg me not to go near him, as lately she has. Anyways I put my white senior shirt on and the green skirt that comes just above my knee. Anyways I just brush my hair leaving it out and wavy and applied so perfume. I grabbed my bag, phone, headphones, apple, socks and shoes and we were leaving. "any longer girly" Jacqui said, as she ushered me out the door. Anyways once we were in the car, I turned on the radio as Jacqui turn on the engine, yes we do live together we are 18 and we brought an apartment together. Anyways it wasn't long before we arrived in hell. Jacqui must of saw my tired face as she put her hand on my shoulder and said "Don't worry Apes, this day will be quicker than you think and can you please dodge Tyler today, I don't want him anywhere near us" she reassured me and then questioned me , and to be honest I didn't know what to think, as I am supposed to meet up with him at lunch. "I'll try" was l managed to get out my mouth at the time, anyways let's just say whatever Tyler says goes. We were parked and locked the car. Well let's just say, Jacqui plan to 'dodge' Tyler didn't work, he was at the entry gates of the school, "come on lets go" Jacqui quickly said whilst pulling me with her. Well let's just say we didn't get far, without him noticing me. "Hey Apes" Tyler yelled, that was enough to stop Jacqui in her tacks and to stop pulling me. We both turned around, and I was pounded with a hug, that wasn't a loving hug and this caused his group to start whistling and oh btw he is the popular guy of the school and is on the soccer team, so of course he had a group with him. Anyways I looked over at Jacqui, and I swear I could see the steam coming out of her ears, Jacqui obviously wanted to leave, but sadly Tyler wanted to talk and chill with us. After about 10 mins of flirting and chatting, Jacqui had enough of Tyler friend annoying her with the flirty comments and she obviously had enough of Tyler, so she made sure it was clear enough that she wanted to get out of there. She grabbed my bag and yelled " we got to go now bye!" she yelled rather annoyed. "April I don't know what you see in him like the things he has done to you in the past I don't know why you are still with him, you deserve better", to be honest I kept thinking that I would be better off, but at moments he can be really sweet " well maybe all those time where accidents and I pretty sure he doesn't mean what he says or does" I shyly stated. She just sighed knowing she didn't want to argue.

Well lets say the day went rather quickly, it was now lunch and I was supposed to meet up with Tyler, but Jacqui kept annoying me not to go and absolutely begged me and I told her " I have to go Jacqui, Remember what Tyler says goes", "Well stuff him" she said and added on " well if you won't listen to me, I'm coming with you, even if the idiot friends of him bother me, if he lays a hand on you cause you did something , I swear…" but that where finished her sentence "yea.. yea you will hit him over the head with a frypan", this cause us both to laugh. "I'm glad you know me that will girly" she stated during fits of laughter. When I turned the corner, it was not what I and Jacqui expected to see…

Thanks for Reading, i hope you enjoyed the first chapter

Feedback and Reviews, would help a lot :) thanks x


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

What I saw, soon become a blur as the tears formed making my eyes look like glass. It was hard for me to see , so I just had to look away and wipe the cold tear away, that fallen upon my cheek. All I could do at that moment was run, I had enough…

Jacqui P.O.V

When I begged April to stay and she didn't give in, I knew I had to go with her, to make sure Tyler doesn't try any funny business. "Well if you won't listen to me, I'm coming with you, even if the idiot friends of him bother me, if he lays a hand on you cause you did something , I swear…" I told her a million times and I knew she knew she knew the rest of my sentence when she replied "yea.. yea you will hit him over the head with a frypan", this made me just crack up , which that both resulted us in fits of laughter . When we turned the corner, after we stopped laughing and calmed ourselves, I was shock, this was the last straw, I ready to punch him in the face and I wondering where I could get a frypan around here. What I saw was Tyler the big popular jerk of the school, sharing a passionate kiss with Merissa, the cow of the school, she was a cake face, I would defiantly hit her over the head with a fry pan any day and push her off a cliff at this moment. I was literally shocked at what I saw, I know this wasn't probably the worst he has done to April, but I swear her heart is shattered at this very moment, but I couldn't stand him. I could see in the corner of my eye that April was teary up and she also look like she just got punched in the gut, I knew it was too much for her, I saw her wipe her tear and turn and run. In the blink of an eye she was pretty much way ahead of me; let's just say she is a very fast runner. To be honest I didn't know whether to leave her and cool off or go and give Tyler a waking up call. I made the best choice to go and help April, she might want to be alone, but boy I wasn't leaving her at school alone and probably crying, poor thing. So I ran for it making my way to where I think April has gone, to the girl's bathroom.

Once I was at the entry at the girls bathroom, I was about to open the door when something stopped me, it was the sound of a young heartbroken girl crying, and I had a good idea who it was. Once I opened the squeaky door I yelled out " APRIL" , she didn't answer. All I could do was try to follow where the crying was coming from and to my luck she came out and was about to run when I softly gripped her arm, and pull her in for a hug, cause for a fact I knew right now, I couldn't say anything as I knew April thought that Tyler would never cheat on her , but sadly let's just say April has had a hard Relationship with Tyler, sadly she wouldn't listen to me when I told her to stop, but April is so kind and so caring she would just forgive. We'll let me explain what type relationship they had, so you can get where I am at, and why it was the last straw for Tyler.

Flashback

Well it all started 9 months ago when Tyler took a sudden interest in April and wouldn't leave her alone, until she agreed to go out with him. I was alright for it a first cause I thought it was sweet, I guess I was wrong. After about 1 month of complete sweetness, I think April thought it was the best thing that could happen to her. Well after that 1 month, April came home one night after been out at a party with Tyler and his mates and to be honest I didn't feel like going I just stayed home and chilled. Well yea April came home about 10 pm, she defs wasn't drunk, but she look like she had about maybe 2 drinks, and she look injured, like slightly limping and I could help myself and ask her " April what happened ?" I said getting up of the lounge and giving her a look to get her to explain, but she just simply said "I fell", I knew dam right she didn't fall , but I didn't want to push the topic, ill just wait until the morning. After that she headed off to her room ,I'm guessing to go and sleep, and that's exactly what I did, and when I went to my room and turned down my bed and got covered in the blankets to get warm, which made me fall into a deep sleep.

Morning after the party

Well I woke up early and made my way to the kitchen to make me and April some breaky, it was about 8am on Saturday morning and I expected April not to be up for a while. Anyways by the time I made both of our breakfast it was about 9:30 and I think April was up as I heard my name "JACQUIIIII" I smiled as called me up to her room, once I entered the room I could see April eyes on her ankle, the one she was limping on last night " so what happened last night missy" I replied kinda worried "wellll… can u just get me some ice, its throbbing with pain" she replied so shyly, I knew she didn't want to talk about but I just wanted to know, cause now I wish I had gone to the party to make sure everything was ok. As I pushed the Topic "April you know you can tell me anything and trust me, please tell me what happened?" I replied as eagerly as I could, she let out a long sigh, as she knew I would just keep bothering her , that's true I would. Anyways when she explained I was actually in shock, my mouth made a 'o' shape, I couldn't believe what that prick, Tyler had done to her. It turns out that April refused to get him a drink, as she thought he had enough and it was sweet of her cause she cared about him a lot, but since she said no, apparently this caused Tyler to get angry and yelled at her to get him a drink, but she refused again for his and her safety, but again since she refused he pushed her to the ground cause her to twist her ankle and in the making of doing this he stepped on her ankle causing it to twist more, explain the way it look this morning. I couldn't help but get angry and feel worse, as I wasn't with her and she didn't deserve this. Anyways from that month April only got abused more like one time she came home with a swollen jaw and a bleeding nose, it could only mean that she was his bunching bag and all he do was bashing her when he didn't get his on bloody way, every day she would come home with more bruise and swellings.

He would always text her saying he was sorry, and she would forgive him.

End of flash back.

So once we left the bathroom, after April cleaning herself up and me reassuring her, I was definitely not going to let her forgive him not this time. Well I sent April home early since we were in year 12 she could leave as it was lunch and she wasn't going to miss much. We got her all packed up and she soon set off to the office to dismiss herself from school.

*period 6*

It was the last lesson of the day, I couldn't help but worry about April, I just couldn't stand seeing her like this, and what that prick has done to her, is unbelievable and unforgiveable. We'll let just say he was in my history class, which made it my nightmare. Once I entered the classroom I straight away when to my assigned seat as April and Tyler sit in front of my, as they used to be so cute before the beatings started, as she was forced to sit and do what he does and again whatever he says goes. Well once I sat in my seat, the prick himself arrives in and approaches me and asks me " Where Apes gone, I didn't see her at lunch?" , to be honest him approaching me and calling her Apes and his just being her and I'm glad she wasn't here to deal with him " ohh umm she did see you, fricken sucking on the face of Melissa, ohh yea that made you think and you don't deserve to call her Apes and to be honest you don't deserve her" I said trying to sound calming, but having a tint of anger in my voice, this seemed to angered him, but this seemed to make me giggle on the inside as I knew that got to him " I do deserve her, and Melissa came on to me and I don't need to think about anything beside Apes" that cause me to lose my calm and cool " Well to be honest she won't forgive you, and you have hurt her enough, leave her alone, trust me you are such a prick" and I left it at that, and so did he as I didn't answer his friends.

Once the bell rung, telling the class and the teacher that the lesson was over, I rushed out the door, quickly to my locker grabbing my books and bag heading towards the exit of the school, and rushing home to see April and making sure she is ok.

Thank for reading, hope you enjoyed it

Feedback and Reviews please x


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: back to Aprils P.O.V

I was heartbroken, the scene constantly playing over and over in my head. Once Jacqui sent me home, I felt the slightest bit happier knowing that I don't have to face the one who broke my heart, I know he has done a lot of things to me in the past, but I couldn't take it anymore, the fact that really got to me was that the man I thought I could trust, was kissing Merissa, the most popular girl in the school, and that just killed me. Once I arrived home I ran to my room, I ran to my room choosing lazy clothes, which was tights, singlet, large sloppy but comfy jumper and my undergarments and headed straight towards the shower. Once I was in the bathroom, I shut the door, locked it and turning on the warm shower before stripping off, I decide that a warm shower was the best way to calm myself and think about everything and what I had done to deserve this. After a long shower, with washing my hair and my body, with some tears I let fall, I decided to get out. Once I got change, brushing my long dark rich brown hair, letting it to dry on its own. I run back to room grabbed my hug boots and decided to watch some movies to help my mind off of it, but first I decide to grab my snacks, I grabbed a small tub of ice cream and some chocolate, cause I knew once Jacqui comes home, she would join me. As I put the snacks next to me grabbed a blanket, and put the movie in the DVD player I began to watch a scary movie called orphan, even though I didn't pay attention as I kept drifting in and out of my own thoughts, about I'm guessing about half way through the movie, Jacqui came through the door, very silently. As I all of sudden began to take an interest in the movie, my phone buzzed right next to me, so it took my attention and once I saw who it was from, I didn't know what to say, I read

From: TYxo

Hey Babe, didn't see you at lunch, and I take it your friend Jacqui Doesn't like me very much, but whatever you saw, was a mistake and didn't mean it Merissa came on to me.

I reminded myself to change his ID name on my phone, but I didn't know what to reply as I knew I just couldn't forgive him. But I think Jacqui saw my shocked face as she came to plop herself on the couch next to me and asked " Hey girly what's up, u look like you have just seen a ghost?" I couldn't get my words out, all I could do was just pass her the phone, she read it and just sighed and replied " Apes don't forgive him easily, I think you deserve better and in fact I don't know whether to spring this on you right now but so you don't get confused and shocked tomorrow when they come, umm I kinda got you an early birthday present, it is 2 concert tickets + backstage passes to see One Direction" she said the last part really quickly but I knew what she said, this made me get into more shock, I looked at her again with a wide smile on my face, but quickly saddened when I saw my phone light up again, letting me know that someone had texted me, and I had a feeling who it was. Jacqui must of saw my smile fade, as she glanced down at the phone and then hide it behind her back and said " look don't listen to what he has to say, well that was my surprise and I have had them for about a month and they are mailing the tickets tomorrow and then they come out in 5 weeks ahhh" she reacted, screaming the last bit, I couldn't help but give a slight chuckled, as I was so happy she did that for me but yet so heartbroken at the same time. She handed me my phone and told to me ignore it and asked if she could join me in watching the movie which I was glad she did, so I could stop thinking about today.

After the movie and dinner, I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, after crying, hearing what Jacqui has done and those text messages + school, I was just worn out and needed sleep and I was happy tomorrow was Saturday so I could sleep in. But before I went to bed I built up the strength to text him back and say

To: Tyler ex

I don't care what you have to say, but you have hurt me enough and I can't take it anymore, I think it's better if we don't see each other anymore, we both better off that way. GOODBYE

It hurt me to say that, but I was for the best and I was right I couldn't take it anymore. I soon feel into a deep sleep, thinking about today.

Sorry for skipping time *One Week before the One Direction concert*

It was the last lesson on a Wednesday, and most of my classes where with Tyler, but I haven't seen him for a while as I have ignored him and stayed well clear of him, for I knew I couldn't avoid him forever, but I would try my best. Anyways me and Jacqui couldn't get over that it's a week before the meeting of our idols and our celebrity crushes, I seriously can't wait, I'm screaming on the inside. As we arrived in History, I placed myself at the back of the room where Jacqui was waiting for me, as I plopped myself down next to her, then turning to face her and fangirling about One Direction. Soon enough I felt eyes burning the back of head, as I quickly glanced around I could see that Tyler and his crew where staring at me, and quickly shot me a wink, and I just shrugged it off giving him a dirty, now I have realised that I am better off without him and looking back at what I forgave him for, was my mistake and after that I am enjoying life, not even wanting to feel sympathy for him. I just gave him a dirty look, which cause Jacqui to giggle as she had seen what I just did, and after that she gave me a wide smiling pretty much saying 'well done girly'. Anyways constantly through History we would whisper about one direction as we are extremely excited, as its only a week away, but every now and then I could see in the corner of my eye that Tyler was take a glimpse of me and then speak to his friend and continuously do that, until I or Jacqui would look at him, he would turn away and smirk at his crew, which made me extremely annoyed. Eventually after a slow history lesson, it was over and we were out of the hell hole for the day.

As me and Jacqui were at our lockers chatting about random stuff, collecting our books and our bags, just as we were about to leave and head home, we were suddenly stopped by Merissa and her crew, which are all wannabes. Once we were stopped Jacqui looked at me and I just walked around them as Jacqui tried to do the same, but stopped by one of the wannabes , and I knew for fact that this wasn't going to end well…

I just shrugged the cows hand off me as Jacqui peeled the other girls hand of hers, so I guess we were going to be here for a while, but all she had to say for herself was "Stay away from Tyler, he's too good for you" all that did was make me and Jacqui look at each other and laugh as she was stupid for thinking that I was going to go near him again, to be honest who would want to go near him, plus I couldn't and wouldn't want to think about him when I am one week away from meeting my celebrity crush, Harry styles.

Once she said what she needed to say, me and Jacqui walked silently towards the car, when stopped in our tracks once seeing they were leaning on the front and the side of the car.

Yerp you guessed it, it was no other than the prick himself Tyler and is gang or crew whatever you call It.

Thanks for reading, means alot

updating soon :)

Feedback and reviews ? :D

thanks again x


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Aprils P.O.V

Once I saw them leaning on the car, me and Jacqui looked at each other, we didn't know what to do. We knew that the car was our way home and we are definitely not leaving our car here at school. So we slowly, yet efficiently approached the car, hoping not to cause Tyler to get on his bad side and not to get his crew on their bad side as well. So we knew to keep calm, I knew that Tyler wanted to talk to me, so his friends just annoyed Jacqui, which she obviously didn't like very much.

Once we approached the car, " I need to speak with u babe, u have been ignoring me" Tyler snapped at me, I was taken back "Well cheating is no way to treat your girlfriend" I replied forcefully, yet calmly just not to get him to mad. Tyler just looked mad and just roughly took my hand and walked me to the oval, so we could talk alone, which seriously scared me. I look over at Jacqui, she was getting annoyed with the guys, she caught my eye contact and shook her head as in to 'no don't go' but I gave her a sympathetic look, cause to be honest it doesn't look like I have a choice .

Once we on the oval, I just wanted to get this over and done with as I just want to get away from him cause he just disgusts me at the moment. So were standing there for a moment before he spoke " you know I love you Apes, I know what it may of looked like with Merissa but trust me it wasn't" I was about to forgive him, when I remember what he has done to me in the past, and I wanted to escape from him, I just couldn't cope with him anymore. "I think we need a break, you have hurt me a lot Tyler and….. we just need a break…" I was about to walk away from him when I was roughly yanked back and yelled at with "We don't have a break, until I say so, I try to love you, but all you do is complain" I was hut my his words it like he has no clue how to treat a girl. He started to apply pressure on the forearm when I didn't answer him "stop you hurting me" I replied with a little whimper. He didn't seem to care, thank god Jacqui came before it could get worse. "APES, come on lets go home" she look calm until she saw that he was holding me roughly. She walked over to me and Tyler; I was hoping he wasn't going to hurt her or me. "Let's go" she said calmly and softly, she tried to get Tyler hand off me, but which caused him to get more angry, "Tyler don't" Jacqui begged, he eventually let go and yelled at us "you know what no guy will love her (he is mainly talking about April) cause I will only love her, she will never leave me, maybe in her mind it might be different but trust me, you can't get rid of me" He yelled quiet harshly, Jacqui grabbed my wrist and yelled " Actually u know what, u don't deserve her, she is amazing, and u won't be able see that due to your immaturity" and soon enough my feet where already walking, as Jacqui was dragging me towards that car and then there was his crew to deal with, but they looked kind of lost without Tyler, let's just say he was the leader of the group, to be honest I was really hurt with what he said, I wanted to be free from him but that doesn't look like it will happen anytime soon. Well, the group wasn't much trouble as they couldn't do anything.

Before I knew it, I was in the car on the way home, in the corner of my eye I could see Jacqui look at me, "April, you deserve better than him, and don't listen to him, he is an idiot, and now it's over, he can't force you into anything" she said reassuringly, I knew she was trying to help, but I couldn't help as the tears sprung my eyes. All I could do was nod, as I was afraid that if I spoke I would break down I have had enough of him and the pain I have to go through.

Eventually we arrived home, thankfully I had no homework, and tomorrow was Thursday and Friday was a pupil free day, so pretty much only one more day to go, but that one more day have to face Tyler, and I don't know if I can do that, cause I'm scared he will hurt me or follow me everywhere, but thank god it's the last day tomorrow, for the term

*in the morning*

"APES COME ON IT THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL" Jacqui yelled, but I didn't want to go today "DO I HAVE TO GO IT'S THE LAST DAY, IT WONT HURT" I yelled from my bed, and then I heard the footsteps coming down the hallway and then a knock at the door and I knew it was Jacqui, "are u sure?" Jacqui asked "please, I don't think I can face him today please" I begged "sure" she gave me a small smile and headed for school, I was so happy that I don't have to face him today.

But sadly that didn't stop him from texting and calling me all day….

(sorry this chapter wasnt much not to sure what to write, but the concert is coming soon, sorry again its a filler )

Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Sorry for skipping time but its concert day)

It was school holidays and I was happy, I'm away from the hell hole. Well today, I woke up soo excited as tonight is the night where I see ONE DIRECTION PERFORM and get to meet them after, I'm seriously hoping this day goes by fast. Soon enough, I thought I should get out of bed and try to get my mind off the seeing one direction, even though it's probably won't work but it worth a try. I walked down stairs quiet with a little joy in my stride and let's just say I was kind of dancing down the stairs, I walked down to the smell of a freshly cooked breakfast and boy did that make my tastebuds thrive.

I walked into the kitchen, to see Jacqui sitting at the table, eating her breakfast and she looked like she was day dreaming , this caused me start laughing. "what are you laughing at missy" Jacqui questioned, I must of pulled her out of her little daydreaming session, "well… if you really want to know, it was just you facial expression when you were off in your little world" I answered whilst laughing at the end, and this caused Jacqui to started giggling.

After a few minutes of laughing and impersonating each other's facials, we eventually calmed down "soooo…. Are you ready for the concert tonight? I am seriously like screaming on the inside" Jacqui quickly asked " umm….. YES I'm hoping this day will pass quickly ahhhhhhh" I stated while screaming at the end I seriously can't wait

Well eventually the day passed and trust me it was slow and boring, but it was finally time to start getting ready for the concert. I headed for the shower, after I striped down and turned on the warm water which trickled down my skin, this relaxed me for a little bit, once I exited the shower I firmly wrapped a towel around me and ran to my room and closed the door to pick out my outfit. I finally decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and 'I love one direction' lose tank top and little wedge boots. Once I was finished with my outfit , I light added a layer of massacre, blush and light pink lip gloss and I also dried and straightened my hair. Once I was finished I grabbed my phone and walked down stairs to find Jacqui in something similar to me but she had black velvet tights, little boots and 'I love one direction' loss tank top like me, and he hair straight and little bit puffy. Once we were done we headed outside and got in the car and soon headed for the concert we have been waiting a long time for.

The car ride there was just full of, singing, talking, laughing and most of all fangirling over the concert and what it would be like and what we wished would happen. Soon the car jolted to a stop and we were finally parked and at entry the gates to one direction, but first me Jacqui made a stop to get some food. After ate we were seeing the guys that make us week in the knees, scream from their looks and just seeing photos of them make us out of the mind crazy, but know we are seeing them live and singing, I think this will be a very interesting concert.

Soon enough were in and seated, in a section up the front as we are also going back stage let's just say there's a little group in the section but many. Not long after we had sat down, my phone buzzed in my back pocket, I looked at it and read

From: Tyler ex

You can't escape me, I know we you are tonight, see you soon babe"

The text sent me a rush of fear throughout my body, but I shock it off, thinking that he just threating. I turned my phone off and as soon as I did that the lights in the arena went down the girls screams went up, including me and Jacqui's. We watched the video that we playing and it was quiet funny, when it ended the girls scream started again and they were loud, over the scream you can hear the sound a voice coming from the stage and it sounded like Liam's and the music playing with really up beat and I knew for sure that it was Live while Where young, me and Jacqui looked at each other scream and then sung along really loud. Once Harry made his entrance let's just say I couldn't contain my craziness and my heart rate. The concert continued all of their songs and a lot of banter was shared, every now and then I caught Harry's eye and he gave me a wink and his cheeky, cute smile that would just make me scream and get make me crazy. Every now and then Jacqui would squeeze my hand when they would come over to our section.

Sadly the concert came to end, but it wasn't all over for us, we had backstage to come yet, and I thought nothing could go wrong. Once the stadium was all empty, beside our little group, one of the management people come on the stage and all invited us backstage, sadly me and Jacqui we pushed to the back of the line, but hopefully we could chat and be cool with boys even if some of these girls a bit wild. Once we were inside there were lounges and snack waiting for us.

We waited for about 5 minutes until we heard laughing and it came closer to the door and a cheerful Loui came and welcomed all of us with a wave, next was Zayn, Liam, Niall and then lastly Harry, I think my heart skipped a beat when I saw him. They all waved and greeted us with hugs. When harry came to hug me, he whispered in my ear " Hey I recognised you from the crowd babe" and he pulled back with a little smile creeping on his mouth. I giggled and nodded. The meet and greet went well, me and Jacqui got posters and they signed, when I got mine signed by Harry, he wrote and message and turned the poster over and wrote digits on it, but I didn't see much as he quickly turn it back over so no one would see. I looked at him with a smirk planted on my face and he just winked and smiled. I had no clue what he wrote down, but I want to be surprised at home.

Once the meet and greet was over we were escorted out the back, near the tour bus. Anyways me and Jacqui we last out but I wasn't complaining, but soon enough we were out of the gates and as soon as they were closed Jacqui complained that she need to use the bathroom "fine, go ahead ill wait here" she nodded and went off. Whilst I was waiting I felt like someone was watching me, but I shrugged it out and went on to twitter, and checked the updates, soon I heard footsteps coming towards me , I looked up and saw a dark figure coming towards me, I couldn't catch the face. I was about to walk to the bathroom when I was pulled back against the wall, which made me whimper, I looked up at the presence to see the face that I thought I wouldn't have to worry about anymore, Tyler. I heard Jacqui coming, she walked out and was soon in the rough hands of his crew, great now we are screwed.

(sorry if this sucked, im still kinda new , sorry again )


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

We knew for a fact that we weren't getting out of here easy. I tried to scream, thinking that maybe one of the security guards would come and get them to release us. I went to scream and Jacqui got my drift, we were going to scream together to make it louder. But Tyler and his gang got the drift and covered both, me and Jacqui's mouths. I had a plan, but I wasn't sure if it wasn't going to work, as I didn't really want to get a beating tonight, in public especially, but I went along with it, it's worth a try. I bit as hard as I can, on his hand, and I think Jacqui did the same I heard the men yell, once he let go of my I kicked him in the gut and Jacqui kicked their legs so they fell down.

We grabbed each other's hands and ran and at this moment we didn't know where the car was located so we were kinda lost, but we had to keep running around the car park trying to find our car and trying to get away from the gang, we ran around a corner and all of a sudden the lights in the parking lot when off, so it was kinda dark. Knowing Tyler and his group, the probably found the light system and shut it off. Jacqui squeezed my hand, I had tears threatening to come, I was really scared I didn't want them to find us. Jacqui and me, started walking, well kind of jogging until Jacqui ran into something hard, which sent us both flying to the ground. "ouch!" Jacqui whined.

"Omgosh are you okay loves" I heard a Irish accent and a British accent coming from behind him saying "crap r u ok?", and I knew for a fact that it wasn't Tyler or any of his crew "yer, I guess" I asked while helping Jacqui up, " so who are the mystery people, in the dark, that sent us both flying to the ground, may I ask?" I questioned "well if I tell you guys, you promise you won't freak" the British accent asked. "ummmm…y-yeah ok" I nervously asked," well this is Harry, and I'm Niall, from one direction" I was relieved that they found us instead of Tyler. Anyways on the inside I was fangirling, but I needed to be cool. " ok kool my name is April and my friend here, her name is Jacqui, we saw you guys tonight backstage" I smiled in the dark, Jacqui found my hand and gave it a squeeze, just to tell me she was really excited. I saw a phone light up, it must have been from one of the boys, and then I saw another one light up, so now they both had the phones out, Niall had a torch app on, and harry was just shinning his phone to see us. Once he saw me, he had his cheeky smirk creeping on his lips " I remember you, I noticed you in the crowd, and signed your poster" he spoke back and shot me a wink, I immediately blushed " So, what are doing in the car park at this time, I thought you would be home by now?" Niall questioned, I think Jacqui became really shy, so I decided to speak " Well.. let's just say were running from something scary and then we found you guys" I smiled at the end. " what are you exactly running from?" Harry questioned, as his face turned from cheeky, to dead serious and concerned. "ummm…." I didn't know what to say, so Jacqui helped me " umm don't worry, lets just keep going". I sensed Jacqui was probably scared, as much as I am, cause she has never been around when Tyler was aggressive and the group was never rough like that, normally it was just me and Tyler. As we walking with the boys at our side, Harry on mine and Niall on Jacqui's, me and harry hands were slightly brushing against each other as we walked, and slowly he brought his hand to fit mine. Once his large hand grabbed my little one, I turned to him and smiled and he returned the favour. Eventually Niall and Jacqui were holding hands, so pretty much we were all holding hands, which I thought was cute.

After some small talk, the was a massive bang, I squeezed Harrys hand, tightly, I really just wanted to hug him, I was just so scared. I was trying to fight back the tears, when the was another bang, we all look at each other, to me they sound like gunshots, but I don't think Tyler had him in him. After the second bang, Harry hand slowly found my small waist , in a way that was kinda protective, he pulled me tight again me and I just snuggled into him, I didn't want anything bad to happen, eventually me and Jacqui hands, slowly released each other as it may sound a bit weird, but we were kinda hugging the boys for dear life, as we were in a dark car park, lights off, dark, only phones to guide us, and people kinda after me and maybe Jacqui.

"Babe, we taking you and your friend to the tour bus, so we calm you both down, and we will get security to check the area before you guys leave, so I know your safe and not hurt" Harry whispered against my neck, which sent shivers down my spine. "Ok and thankyou so much" I smiled and leaned against his shoulder. After walking a while, the lights turned on, me and Jacqui looked at eachother, she was in Niall grasp, and she mouthed 'they found us!', she look panicked, Harry must of notice me tense up, and his gripped tighten on my waist, to reassure me. " What's wrong babe" He asked, before I could answer, the was another bang, but this one was closer to us, well dropped to the fall crouching and running , well kinda crawling across the cold, hard cement. We found a corner and hid/leaned against the wall, all in a line " what do they want?" Harry questioned, his grip still on me, which had tightened again, to make sure I was with him at all times. "me" I stated simply before we were interrupted by a yell "Come out Apes, you can't hide in here forever, and you haven't left cause I got my friend guarding your car" even though I wasn't looking, I could tell that he was smirking at this moment. I whimpered because I was so scared, Harry pulled me close to him, I could hold the tears back anymore , I cried into harry muscular chest, whilst he draw shapes on my back. I look over and saw Jacqui cuddle into niall, which I though was sweet. One of Tyler crew members was walking our way, he must have been searching the place to help Tyler, he kept walking, Harry found a car we could hide behind, it went me, harry, niall and then Jacqui, (we changed our order as we were walking) we were nearly behind the car when Jacqui got pulled out, from niall, which caused me to nearly go into to complete shock, when I looked over at niall, I swear I could see the steam coming out of his ears, he looked furious. She was kicking and screaming, I was crying now, I couldn't help it, as this was my fault. After a while, I was still crying, but I calmed down with harry soothing me, we were kind of planning what to do when rough hands suddenly grabbed me from harry grasped. I was trying to hold to harry, but I didn't want him to get hurt, so I let go. " miss me babe" I recognised that voice, that son of bitch, that stole Jacqui must of told Tyler where we were. I didn't answer, so his gripped go tighter. Harry went to stand up, but I shook my head, to tell him no, I couldn't let him get into this.

Still in the arms of the prick Tyler, we finally arrived where his grouped was, and where Jacqui was been held, she looked weak, and then when she saw me, she got angry, as she saw who I was with. After about half an hour, Jacqui motioned me to look to my left, but I couldn't really I was still arguing with Tyler about our break up, but when he turned around I took a quick glance and saw Harry there, Niall and some, yellow jackets, which could on mean he has got security, thank the lord, I mentally praised, but got interrupted with a sudden rush of pain coming from my gut, which only mean Tyler punch me in the gut, which caused me to lose my breath, I heard Jacqui's little scream. " I need to walk this off!" Tyler yelled " Sean, John watch them, the rest of you come with me" he added, "sure" Sean and John replied

After what seemed like forever Sean and John chatting away whilst holding us, I looked at Jacqui, and she had a worried look on her face, but I gave her a reassuring look, then we heard footsteps, we whipped our heads around in the direction of the sound, it was Harry and Niall and about 4 security guards coming at us. The security Guards ran at the Sean and John, so they couldn't really run anywhere, as they were surprised and looked kind of lost without Tyler, which I mentally laughed at. I turned around to meet the deep emerald eyes of Harry, once he saw me he came, up to me and Sean who was obviously holding and punch Sean which surprisingly missed me, which immediately sent Sean flying to the ground, nearly taking me with him, but I was in the sudden grasp of large, soft hands, which mean Harry caught me. I walked over to Jacqui, which niall took care of, and impracing her in a hug, which she gladly took, whilst security took Sean and John away.

After all that, we got out of the car park safe, and made it towards the tour bus, once we entered, I saw Liam shouting at Loui and Zayn to stop hitting each other with carrots, this caused me to laugh, but I immediately stopped, and bent over clutching my stomach, Harry stopped and look worried, and Jacqui immediately at my side to see what was wrong " what's wrong hun" Harry asked sweetly "I'm hurt" I stated simply, soon enough Harry picked me up bridal style and carried me to the couch, where he swiftly laid me, and Liam rushed back with an ice pack, wrapped in a soft towel, I thanked him and gently placed it on my stomach and winced at the pain. As I winced Harry took my hand ,and gave it a soft and yet reassuring squeeze. After a long time of talking " I think me and Jacqui should run and get home" I stated, "what!? You can't leave, your hurt and the a physco out there, you staying the night" Harry stated, so it doesn't look like I have choice and I didn't really have a choice to argue, I just looked at Jacqui and she nodded, so I guess we were staying with one direction for the night… this should be fun. As the night went on I could only think about one thing, will Tyler ever give up and leave me and everyone in my life alone? Eventually I drifted into a deep sleep.

Thanks for reading, means alot

Feedback & reviews


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

After what felt like the best sleep ever, I woke up in a warm bed, I was really confused on how I got here, and the question on my mind still remain, as what will happen with Tyler, will he ever leave me alone?

After deciding to whether get up or stay in someone's bed, I got up and made my way to the kitchen, until I stopped in my tracks when I heard talking, it sounded like Harry and Liam, I think Harry was explaining what happened last night, but I stop listening when I heard footsteps, then I made a run to the living room and saw Niall and Jacqui just chilling watching T.V. "Good Morning Apes" Jacqui said "Morning Jacqui, Morning Niall" I replied "Morning April" Niall replied whilst yawning. As I approached the kitchen again, I decided I would actually walk in this time, as I walked in, I swear I could see Harry's face light up, as he jumped up and hugged me " Good morning hun" "Morning Harry" I stated whilst I was rubbing my eyes and hugging him back " hey do u know how I got to the bed, when I feel asleep on the couch?" I questioned " well….. I kinda moved you during the night cause you didn't look comfortable, and you were hurt and yeah" he stated whilst rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "ok thankyou, but I hope I didn't kick you out of your bed" "it didn't matter to me, I kinda wanted to make sure you weren't hurting you stomach anymore" he said as he mumbled the last part " Well thankyou Haz, but I would have been fine to sleep on the couch" I replied as I thanked him with a peck on the cheek. "well how is your stomach hun?" Harry questioned "it's not as sore as it was, I think it will be bruised though" I said simply.

After breakfast, Harry gave me clothes to get changed into, so I went and had a shower a got changed in to those clothes, once . As I walked out, his pants where quiet big, so I just wore my pants I wore to the concert and his shirt that smelt like his cologne, which put a smile on my face., but it soon faded, as I lifted up the shirt to reveal my stomach which was covered in bruises, I quickly pulled the shirt down as it brought back memories of last night. As I soon reached the living room which had placed a nice big plaza screen TV, as I stood in the door way, no had notice me " LETS HAVE A MOVIE DAY" Loui insisted, which made me giggle, then all of sudden everyone eyes were on me, when harry saw me, he patted the spot next to him, insisting I sit next to him, which I gladly took. " So guys, what movie do you want to watch?" Liam questioned "Paranormal Activity" Loui insisted, I looked over at Jacqui, who looked over at me the same time and she mouthed 'OH CRAP' I mentally laughed 'I KNOW RIGHT' I mouthed back, whilst bitting my bottom lip. Everyone mumbled ' fine' "YES!" Loui screeched and put the movie in the DVD player.

I was already quiet scared, I look over at Jacqui and she is already nearly on Niall's lap. As for me nearly every sound or movement, I would hide me face with me hands, until I heard a harry whisper to me " Hun, are you ok, you look kinda scared, come I'll be you cuddle buddy" as he gently grabbed me by waist and pulled me over to him and he seemed to be very cautious not to hurt me. Soon enough, it became too scary and I hid my face in Harry chest, as he lightly and soothingly drew shapes on my back. During the movie I tried to be brave and open my eyes, but when it was dark in the movie, I would get automatically scared. As I opened my eyes and looked around the room (anywhere besides the T.V) I saw Loui's eyes glued to the TV, Zayn just watching whilst looking at his phone now and then, Liam watching the movie normally, Niall watching the movie but every now and then gazing his eyes down at Jacqui, who was snuggle into his chest and every now and then looking at the screen, and then turn away and as for me I was as close to harry as I could be, and cuddling into him, as I herd loud footsteps coming from the TV.

After the Movie was over "that was a good movie" Loui implied and me and Jacqui look at each other again and smiled, knowing what our facials were like in the movie, especially when we got scared, but to be honest I was glad to have harry as my cuddle buddy. The rest of the day, we just relaxed and had a movie day and this included watching The Ring, The Notebook, Love Actually and Prom night. After that me and Jacqui thought it was the best idea to head home, "Anyways I think we should get home before it gets too late" Jacqui randomly stated and to reply I just simply nodded. As we got up, Jacqui went to the kitchen and Niall followed closely behind. As I was walking to the door to wait for Jacqui, I was pulled back to meet beautiful deep emerald eyes, also known as Harry's eyes " I really would like to get to know you better, April. What about we say, you come on a date with me tomorrow night, let's say at 6?" he questioned, it took me a while to process what he had just asked me, and I was fangirling on the inside, but I knew I had to act calm, cool and collected. "Sure, umm do you want my number?" "Sure" he kindly replied. So I gave him mine, but he gave me a wink and said "you have already got my number so, I'll see you tomorrow love" I gave him a confused look and he simply stated "check the back of your poster when you get home babe" just as he said that Jacqui came around the corner, standing behind harry, and formed her hand to create a love heart and gave me a cheeky smile, I just laughed and shook my head. Then we heard thumping of feet "

It was lovely meeting you girls, hopefully we can meet up again" Liam stated, me and Jacqui were soon sucked into a group hug, which made me giggle "Nice meeting you to boys" I kindly said "yes it was" Jacqui replied adding on my sentence. "Oh by the way guys, security brought your car around, so you guys don't get lost in the car park." Zayn said, whilst pointing outside to our car. After our goodbyes, I could see Niall and Jacqui getting quiet close, and giving each other numbers. Soon we were out the door, but I got pulled back once again and pulled into a muscular chest for a hug "bye love, can't wait for tomorrow night" a deep British accent whispered against my neck, and I knew for a fact it was Harry "me too" I quietly replied, as we parted we both gave each other a pecks on each other's cheeks.

Once I walked towards the car, I saw Jacqui waiting for me with a little smirk playing on her lips, as I jumping in the passenger side of the car, she immediately turned to me and said "that was sooooo cute, can you guys to go out already" "well we are tomorrow night" I mumbled beneath my breath "What did you just say missy" Jacqui questioned "ahh nothing, so what with you and nialler ayeee?" I questioned "ahhhh nothing" she quickly answered "yea totally", we both laughing " come on tell me Apes what was going on with you and Harry and it defs wasn't nothing" she insisted, I just laughed " well… if you must know, we kinda going out on a date tomorrow night". Once she stopped the car in the drive way, she looked over to me with her moth wide open "omgosh r u serious! Congrats girly yayaya" whilst giving me a small hug. As we got out and entered the house, I asked Jacqui about her and niall again and she just said there going to dinner, so we kinda fangirled for a bit. Eventually we stopped, and went to have out showers and get changed into our PJ's. "NIGHT APRIL" Jacqui yelled from down the hall "NIGHT JACQUI" I yelled in reply. As I was lying in bed, just about to close my eyes, but soon awoken by a text message

From: Harry

Good night babe, sweet dreams, see you tomorrow ! xx

I smiled once I read the text and soon replied

To: Harry

Nighty night Haz, yess I shall see you tomorrow xo

And soon fell into another yet deep sleep.

thanks so much for reading, i hope ur enjoying

Feedback and reviews would be really good thanks x


	9. Chapter 9

**hey sorry for the late updat, alot of assignment and test, but hope u enjoy... here is chapter 8**

Chapter 8

I woke up to the sun shinny through the window, I soon look over to see the time, it was around 9 o'clock, I groaned and rolled over and closed my eyes, but I soon came to realize that I couldn't fall back to sleep. So I got up and made my way down stairs, to find Jacqui with a glass of juice and reading the paper. "Morning" I groggily said, still kind of waking up " Mornnning!" Jacqui piped. As soon as I got my breakfast, I heard my phone go off, signalling I had a text message, so I went and saw I actually had to messages. One for harry and one from Tyler. I thought I better see what Tyler has to say, I opened it and read

'_Heyy babe, gotta away last night, what a shame I didn't get to say goodbye  
cya love x'_

I looked at it with a shocked look on my face, hoping Jacqui wouldn't realise, which she didn't, and I didn't plan on replying to him. On a happier note I opened Harry text:

'_Morning love, how was ur sleep?  
oh btw can't wait for tonight x ;) '_

I simple smiled and mentally awed in my head and soon texting away saying:

' _Morning Haz, I slept really well thanks what about u?  
same, cya then x'_

Harry instantly text me back:

'_I slept like a baby, love, but I missed you_ x'

Soon enough I replied  
_  
' awww I miss u to hun'_

After a long, slow and lazy day, it was time for me to get read, it was around 4. So I jumped up and head upstairs for a shower. Once I was in there, I simply turn on the water waiting for it warm up, stripped down and let the warm water wash over me, instantly relaxing me and after relaxing I soon began to wash up. Once I was out, I dried myself, wrapped a towel tightly around me and head for my bedroom, I walked into my room, shutting the door, and over to my closet. After about 10 minutes of arguing with myself I finally settled on a black dress that hugged my body, and went down to just above my knee. Soon I began my makeup but simply adding a layer of blush, I also add massacre to bring the brightness of my eyes out, eyeliner and lip gloss to make a shiny coat that dance on my lips. Now that was done I started with my hair, trying to think what to do, I simply decided to go simple and blow dry it to straighten it, then I black heels to go with it. As I walked down stairs with my clutch and my phone and some money, I simply waited on the couch as it was about 5:55. Not long after that I heard a little knock and the door, and suddenly got really nervous. I stood up straighten out my dress and walked over to the door and open it to reveal a handsome harry in black tight jeans, a white shirt that was lightly fitted and a grey blazer. "hello Gorgues" he stated while I slightly blushed "Hellooo handsome" I replied "Jacqui im leaving now cya later" Okay love, have a good time and don't be home to late" she replied whilst simply poking her head around the corner of the kitchen and added a cheeky wink, I gave her a cheeky smirk "ok I will try not to be mother" she replied with a giggle "cya" I replied closing the door.

As soon as I did that, Harry large hand hugged my little waist, pulling me closer to him "My I say love…. You look stunning" Whilst plant a sweet kiss on my cheek as we walked towards the car "Nawww you look handsome hazza" I simply replied whilst blushing, soon enough he noticed I was blushing and had a cheeky grin on his face " Nawwwwww you blushing babe" . Soon we reached the car, with Harry opening the door for me "why… thankyou" I said forming a posh accent "No worries love" he replied in the same tone, soon enough we were on our way.  
The car ride was full of jokes, singing and just joking around with eachother. During the car ride, I asked dying to know " Hey hazza where r we going?" "Love it's a surprise" he simply stated whilst having a cheeky grin playing on his lips.

Eventually the car jolted to a stop, and we were out side an Italian restaurant that was knew in town. "omgosh Harry I have been waiting to go here" "well it good I brought u here". We soon got out and Harry immediately grabbed my hand, "table for 2 please" Harry kindly ask the waiter. "follow me sir" she formally replied. We were seated and settled, we were seated in the far corner, next to this massive glass window, which was showing a beautiful view of the harbour.  
"Wow Harry this is truly amazing" I simple replied giving him a peck on the cheek

this truly is amazing I thought to myself

Thankyou for reading this, means alot,  
Reviews and Feed back would be helpful

xx :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

The date went…..perfect, must I say, it was full of laughter, getting to know each other and just sharing moments, memories and laughs. It all went perfect until I felt my clutch vibrated next to me, I didn't want to interrupt the night, so I ignored it.  
"Babe, I just have to use the rest room, don't go anywhere" he softly said with adding a peck to my check at the end. Once Harry was out of sight I immediately pulled out phone, but soon regretted it.

_Tyler ex: _ _Hey babe u didn't answer me before, but I do have eyes on you and you cant hide from me love, ill be seeing you soon x  
have fun with Curly" _

I didn't know what to say, knowing the fact that I can't hide from him, knowing that he follows me, but my mind soon travelled to Harry, I was hoping Tyler wouldn't harm Harry or even threaten him, that thought made me grow angry, I don't want him hurting harry or getting him involved. My thought were soon interrupted, when a sweet, slow British accent was sent through my ears  
" im backkkk"  
harry replied, and soon entered his seat, as I realized he was sitting in front of my, reality hit me and I hid my phone under the table, and added a simple smile on my face, to cover up my fear, which I hoped he hadn't seen. Which of course he did, I look up to meet his deep green eyes, which were now full of concern and worry. "Apes what wrong?!" he immediately asked, grabbing my hand across the table " nothing" I simply replied, quirking my mouth to one side show forming a little frown on my lip, which also showed off my dimple, I hated lying to him, but I didn't want him to worry, he gave my hand a little squeeze signalling I give him eye contact, which I was quick to catch on, I slowly brought my eye contact to his, " Apes you know you can tell me anything, I'm always here." I nodded and returned the gesture of squeezing his large and mouthing 'thankyou'

Soon enough the date was back on track, again enjoying each other company, but every now and then I could tell Harry was a bit concerned but tired a lot to hide it. " Alright Apes, how about we go back and have a little movie night at my apartment?" He sweetly offered whilst sending his award winning smile, which sent shivered down my spine, realizing how perfect he was. "s- sure" I stuttered, whilst admiring him.

Once we exited the restaurant, he immediately pulling me close, making me feel protected, my body immediately moulded in to his, as his body heat radiated off him, instantly warming me up. As I was looking ahead, I instantly, see in the corner of my eyes, harry taking quick glances at me, and in the corner I saw his facing creeping slowly towards my cheek, instantly sending butterflies through my stomach, as I felt his soft lips, pressed sweetly against my cheek, I couldn't help but smile, as we were walking towards the car, I heard the similar voices, put I couldn't figure out who is was, but we turned the corner, seeing the car in view, I let out a sign of relief which was, soon taken back, as I saw there similar faces jump in front of me and Harry. I immediately grasped and traced my hand to find Harrys waist, fisting his lose fitting shirt under his grey blazer. Harry grip tightened on my waist, and nearly pulling me behind his muscular back, but I immediately stopped him, I knew what Tyler and part of his crew wanted and that was…..me, I couldn't risk Harry getting into this mess, and putting his life in danger, know what Tyler is capable of doing ever since that car park/concert incident.

"_well..well look guys, It April and Curly" _he said with an evil smirk playing on his lips, I soon got annoyed with his smart ass attitude "_Tyler, his name is Harry, and will you ever leave me alone" _I replied as I grew frustrated, Tyler just stood there smirking, he immediately reached to grab my for arm, in attempt pull me off Harry's side, but his action was soon interfered, as Harry muscular arm, tighten around me, and his free hand took Tyler arm, stopping him.

" _So you must be the famous Tyler, I just thought I'd let you know on a little hint, don't touch my girl" _Harry sneered, Tyler looked taken back for a second but soon regained his normal self, but had a angered look on his face, I scared what was going to happen next. He just chuckled and looked over his back signalling, the boys to follow him, I took it as he was leaving, and soon relaxed in Harry tight grip, but Tyler didn't walk past me, without giving me an instant chill down my spine as he said " _see ya soon, don't think Curly is going to be around to protect you, and I won't give up on you Apes" _he slightly sneered/whispered in my ears, whilst his cold lips brushing past my ear, but it didn't go un-noticed Harry…..

Thankyou for reading xx reviews? feedback ?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

Harry's P.O.V

Tyler gave me the creeps, but I didn't want him touching April, after I saw her in the car park nearly getting beaten to death, I nearly tore him apart, I don't understand his problem, she is extremely nice, never meaning to hurt anyone, she was beautiful, but I knew she didn't see it, but I was going to show her, but it angered me how he treated her. Once that creep left, I gently pulled April to the car, over the past few days, I have grown feelings for April, I can't help but feel somewhat protective towards here, but I was hoping to ask her a question tonight, hoping the answer is a positive.

Back to Aprils P.O.V

After the little run in with Tyler, Harry led me towards his car, opening the passenger side for me. As I plopped myself in the leather seat buckling myself in and waited for Harry to accompany me in the car. So he was in and buckled and the car engine started up and we were soon headed to my second home, which is what it kinda felt like with Harry. The car ride was silent, I couldn't help but think when will I see Tyler again and if he was going to harm Harry, I know Harry could defend himself but I couldn't see him get hurt because of me , I was jolted out of my thought when Harry asked " _April are you ok? Im here if you need anything ok, I don't you to get hurt love" _I looked up meeting his eyes for a few seconds before they were back on the road, I soon felt warm large hands, cup on of my hands, that were folding in my lap, he brought it up to his lips and sweetly and lightly kissed it, and placing it in his lap and we drove, gently rubbing circles with his thumb.

Soon we arrived at his apartment, as the car jolted to a stop, Harry quickly jumping out running to my side, as I opened the door, I knew he was going to help me out of the, as he came and grabbed both of my hands and helping to the ground. We walked inside, Harry still hold my hand, as I walked in the house instantly taking of my shoes, and we both made our way to the couch, and both sitting down. "_April, has Tyler ever hurt you?" _he questioned, which kinda of shocked me, but I knew he deserves to know as he nearly saw a beating happen. I didn't know whether to answer directly or just nod, but since I thought of all the memories of where I thought he was a nice guy, and then were he suddenly changed, so I just stuck with nodding. He let out a sigh and brought me into his laugh, and I instantly clinged on to his shirt and cuddling his chest. I let a few tears slip, but I didn't want harry to see, so I quickly wiped them away, but he caught on quiet quickly "_shh.. its okay" _he said whilst humming and un-known tune.

"_well if you don't mind me asking what did he actually do to you?" _he asked, his voice full of concern, I was very hesitant but me and Harry have seemed to come quiet close in the last few days, but I wasn't sure, I was still wary of boys, ever since Tyler came into my life, it made me very wary of whom I'm with and around after been beaten for even laughing at a joke with a guys. Harry caught on as he must of felt me tense in his muscular arms, which were now formed around my tiny structure. " _its ok love, you can tell me when you ready" _I nodded "_Sorry"_ I replied, I didn't want him to feel like I wont ever trust him, but I'm trying it's just hard, but I was shocked with his answer as normally Tyler would demand me to answer him and he would hit me if I don't answer and tell him. "_love there is nothing to be sorry about" _he quietly stated, whilst kissing the top of my head. "_ok lets get the movie started" _he cheered, trying to brighten the mood, which me immediately happy "_okayyyyyyy" _I piped whilst getting of his lap "_ill be back love, im going to get some snacks" _as he walked of into the kitchen "_can I pick a movie Haz?" _I questioned as I was going through the movie section he had "_go for it hun" _he immediately chirped back. I smiled whilst sliding my finger over the names of the movies, my eyes falling on one, that I really wanted to watch ' The notebook' I pick it out making my way over towards the couch, and placing on the recliner, as one cue Harry came back, with a bowl of pop corn, and some lollies and 2 cans of coke.

He placed the food on the little table between the lounges and the T.V " So love what did you pick?" leaning down to my level, and looking at the DVD, as he leaned over me I couldn't help but smell the sweet smell of his cologne. "_The notebook, is that ok ?" _ I questioned " _that's more than fine" _he replied, I went over to the DVD player and placing the clean disk in the machine. As I got up I walked over to Harry, who quickly got up and walked over to me, and pulling me towards his bedroom, "_you look un-comfortable babe" _he stated "_ I guess you could say that" _I replied with a little giggle. He walked over the draws, pulling out some sweats and jumper, and throwing them to me. "_there you gorgues" _he replied in his deep britsh accent which sent shivered down my spine. I smiled at his complement "_Why thankyou handsome"_ I cheekily replied "_I shall leave you to get changed" _he smiled eagerly.

As he left the room, I stripped, only leaving my under garments on and as I paced his jumper on, it quiet big, coming to about mid-thigh, I mentally giggled, as I was placing his sweats on, I pulled them on but soon let go, which let them fall to a pool at my feet, so folded clothes and putting them in a neat pile. As I walked out of the room still holding the sweets up "_Harryyyy" _I kinda yelled with a singing tune, "_I'm in here" _he answered, as I followed to the sound where I though it came from, the lounge room. As I walked to the lounge room "_Harry the sweats are just a tad big" _ I said sarcastically, adding a giggle on the end, he chuckled and walked over to me, coming quiet close to me and pulling the shoe lace material that was hanging out of the material to tighten the band around my waist, as he was doing so, he pulled a second time, which caught me of guard and falling into his chest, as I regained my balance slightly blushing, as he was still tightening the straps, once he was done, he sat down on the recliner in front of the T.V and pulled me by my waist, causing me to fall on his lap, so that I was sitting on his side ways, so that my legs were hanging over the side of the couch and my head on the edge, close to Harrys chest, whilst his hand found its way to the low part of my back, drawing little shapes on my back.

We were about Half through the movie, I was getting tired, but I was also tearing up, which made me even more tired. Harry must of noticed me getting tired ad he leaned forwards and whispering "_go to sleep over, I'll be here when you wake up"_ he stated, and with that I turned around so I snuggling his chest, but before I went to sleep I gave him a sweet, yet loving peck on the lips "_Good night love" "Good night Haz" _I replied and with that I soon feel asleep in muscular arms

thankyor for readying means alot, feedback and reveiws would be really great xx, i thought i'd updated heaps 2nite xx


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Harrys P.O.V

After the movie had ended, April was passed out, with our legs entwined and her head rested on my chest. I thought to take her over to the bed, as she look quiet uncomfortable on the couch, so I swiftly and quietly got off the lounge and picked her up, Bridal style and carried her to my bed room. As I just sat her on the bed, whilst I quickly pulled down the blankets, I was soon enough picking her up and gently laying her back down, gently resting her head on the pillow. As I pulled the cover over the beautiful girl, and when her body was covered, I bent down a gave her a small peck on the cheek.

After getting changed into just boxer shorts, I got in to the bed, instantly pulling myself over to wear April was, carefully not to wake her. As she was soon in my arms, I whispered "Goodnight" and quickly kissed her cheek again.

*MORNING*

I woke up, to April moving around still in the hold of my arms, she rolled over, so that now she clinging to my chest, which I found adorable. I looked over at the clock and it was 9:30, so I thought we could just lay in bed for a bit and maybe go and visit the boys later. I decided to just lay here until she woke up. As I was playing with the ends of her dark, brown hair, I realised, that question I was meaning to ask last night, didn't get asked, I think I let the nerves get to me too much. I was in love with April, and I was sure of that, so I decided that I will ask her today sometime, I don't know when, but when I feel it right I guess, but I needed her to be my girlfriend, I already loved her, and don't want to lose her, or get taken away from me by that Tyler kid. This caused me to anger, but I must have tightened my grip around her as, she suddenly started to fidget again, so I loosened up, a bit, but Tyler angered me, just thinking of him touching my Apes, angered me, I don't want to see her go through any pain, anything that gave her pain only hurt me, I didn't want anyone hurting my beautiful girl. But I was cut short of my angered thoughts, as sweet voice, also known as April voice, cleared my mind "Hey Babe, could you please loosen your grip, please" she asked with an innocent and sweet voice.

"sure, sorry babe"

Aprils P.O.V

As I woke up, I felt strong and muscular arms around me, which we quiet tight, I was about to freak, but when I remember last night I was quick to relax as I realised its probably Harry, and also I recognised his room. "Hey Babe, could you please loosen you grip, please" I quietly asked, "sure babe" he replied with his deep British morning voice, which made me immediately smile. That smile quickly turned into a frown, as my phone went off, and I soon realised it was just any of my friends, it was my worst nightmare…..Tyler. I haven't told Harry, that Tyler has been annoying me ever since the date incident, like he would just keep texting me every morning every night, and he would always say:  
_"Good morning/night Be expecting me babe  
Tyler xo ;)"_

And that was all he would say, but I didn't want to annoy Harry with my problems and I didn't want him getting hurt, but I couldn't help but feel somewhat clingy to Harry. As soon as my phone went off, I quietly opened it, as I didn't want it going off again, no change in text or the message he has sent me, but he has just started this, but I wanted to know when I was expecting him, cause I didn't want to be alone, but then again I didn't want Harry to be involved I didn't want him to get hurt. As I read it, I let out a sigh, I couldn't take it anymore but I didn't want harry to suspect much. "So, babe whatchya wanna do today?" I questioned "Umm not too sure love, how about we visit the boys?" he asked, his morning voice still intact. "Sure Hun, let me get dressed" I sweetly replied. As I got changed, to the same clothes, but they smelled like they have been washed, so im guys my little British friend must have been a sweetheart and washed them.

Soon enough I exited the bathroom, and the smell of a freshly cooked breakfast filled my nose, as I headed down to the kitchen, I realised Harry was dressed in his typical tight black jeans, and light white fitted top.

*skipping a bit of time*

Eventually it was lunch time, and me and harry have just been lounging around for half of the day, but Harry seemed very distant today, and also very quiet so I took my chances and decided to ask him "Hey Haz, are you ok, u seem very distant and quiet today, is everything ok ?" I asked whilst entwining my hand with his massive one. He let out a massive sigh and then giving my small him a little squeeze and I squeeze back to give him reassurance "Apes can I ask you a question I have been meaning to ask?" he stated "Yes sure, fire away" I insisted "Well, I was meaning to ask this last night, but the nerves got the better of me but… April will you be my Girlfriend?" he questions, and tensed up, as I could see his muscles starting to flex, as he gets more tense, it took me awhile to process what he has asked me, but I was worried about Tyler, but that's not going to stop me "YESSS Harry I would love to be you girlfriend" I replied as I gave him a passionate kiss. He seemed to relax a lot, but it all got interrupted but my phone going off again, as I checked it, it was from the one and only…..Tyler..

Hey guys, i hope u enjoy this chapter... Feedback...reviews ?

thanks x


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 12

I was starting to get creped out as normally Tyler would just sent me a morning text, but this means if it the same message at like 1pm wasn't right , this might mean I might see him in only a few days and I'm quiet scared, but I wanted to make sure I'm quiet about it. "Hey babe, do want to you want to go and visit it the boys and Jacqui now?" Harry yelled from the lounge room, "Sure thing" I said trying to sound confident. Soon we were ready and on our way to see the boys.

*At the one of the boys house*

As me and Harry swiftly parked the car, and approached the door and slightly knocked, I soon heard a stampede of footsteps running towards the door, obviously everyone was here. Soon the door was opened and we were welcomed by a very cheerful Loui. "Hey" harry stated, whilst entering the house "Hellooooooo Loui" I said whilst bringing him in for a welcome hug, which he gladly returned the favour. As we entered the house, heading straight for the lounge room which seems to be the place where everyone was hanging out. As I greeted by everyone, even Loui's beautiful girlfriend Eleanor and as I was about to sit down, next to Harry I was immediately welcomed by Jacqui screaming, from what sounds like the kitchen "APRIL?" She asked in a questioned matter "JACQUI" I cheekily replied, as I made my way to the kitchen. "OMGOSH" Jacqui again screamed whilst giving me a massive hugs "It feels like I haven't seen you in ages missy" she said whilst pulling away from the hug, and welcomed by what looks like a hungry Niall "Helloooo April" Niall stated whilst looking around the kitchen. "Heyy Niall, and yess we haven't seen each other for while miss Jacqueline" I answered, adding a posh accent at the end.

As we made our ways to the lounge, I made my way over to my boyfriend, who was in a deep conversation with Loui. 

*skipping a bit of time* 

As we were all chatting about funny and embarrassing moments Loui decided to yell right in the middle of our conversation "LETS GO TO SEE A MOVIE", as he screamed every seemed to look around at each other, and nodded and yelled "YESS" at the same time. So we got into 2 separate cars, since we had Harrys. The order went Loui, Eleanor Niall and Jacqui in Loui's car and Harry, me, Zayn and Liam in Harrys car. Soon we were on the road, Harry and me in the front ,we were following Loui's car and as we pulled up , because of a red light, Harry immediately pulled his hand in to his and placed on his lap. As I looked up from our entwined hands, my eyes landed on Jacqui and Niall makes funny faces at us through the back window, which made me burst out laughing and Harry and everyone soon caught on, and started making funny face back, poking our tongues out, and then harry making a duck face and me going cross eyed, the light eventually went green and we were off again. "They weirdos" Zayn said from the back of the car, "yess they definitely are" I replied, as we turned around to look at Niall and Jacqui making funny faces again. Which made me wonder, if Niall and Jacqui are together?mm. Anyways as the car jolted into a parking space, we were soon climbing the stairs to the cinema. As Harry had his protective hands around my waist, I looked over at Jacqui who was just walking casually with niall, but soon caught my eye and mouth " Are u and harry" she said whilst moving her finger back and forth between us and then mouthing "Together?" she asked, I instantly smiled and cheerfully nodded, she clapped to herself and had a massive grin on her face, but she was soon back into a deep conversation with Niall.

As we were lining up we decided to see the conjuring _(sorry if I get this part wrong I actually haven't seen it, but yeah) _I have seen the movie for this movie it look good but heaps scary I was glad I was seeing it with a group though and my boyfriend. As we brought out tickets and quite a bit of food and drinks, we were finally seated and awaiting the movie us, the order went Loui, Eleanor, Zayn, Liam, Harry, Me, Jacqui and then Niall. As the add were on, our little group starting throwing food at each other, but we were all silenced when the movie start, and I was already leaning on Harry, as he kissed my forehead and entwined my hand with his.

As we were in the middle of the movie, it seemed to be coming up to a scary part, so I decided to take a look down the line, I sore Liam and Zayn quite chilled and El, snuggling with Loui, and covering her face but snuggling into Loui chest with his hands on sitting comfortable on her small waist, which made me mentally 'awe' and then I looked to the other side of me, and I saw Jacqui nearly on top of Niall and he was pretty much doing what Loui was doing to El, clinging to Jacqui waist. As soon as I faced the screen again the scary part just came on and which made me jump a bit in my seat and made Harry giggle and made everyone's eyes soon land on me, which made me smile and look at Harry. After the movie, I practically power walked out of the cinema, with Jacqui right behind me. As soon as I got out of the cinema, I let out a relaxed sigh "That was sooo scary" Jacqui said coming up to me " I agree" I said let of a slight smile. Eventually the boys caught up, along with El, and just talking about the movie. "Nice Jump" Liam teased, cause everyone to laugh. I instantly blushed and giggled along with them. As we were all walking out of the cinema, we all agreed to get some lunch and head to the park. As we made a pit stop at maccas and eating on the run, it was a quick trip to the park. To be honest this has been such a good day with all of us and now I think it time to play around.

As we were all walking casually talking, I saw Jacqui in front of my and instantly thinking of a little plan, I made a run up and pounced on her back, and she became unplaced with the sudden pounce, causing us to fly to the ground, which ended us in fits of laughter on the ground looking up at everyone, who was also laughing out our sudden fall. As we got of the ground still in fits of giggle, we re-attempted the piggy back, which gladly went smoothly. So we were casually walking around still on Jacqui's back and Loui and El on the swings and Zayn and Liam and Harry on the slides. As Jacqui put me down we heard other people laughing, and they seemed to becoming into the park, As me and Jacqui turned around I was soon facing my worst nightmare, and I was seeing him sooner than expected "April what do we do?" Jacqui asked with a worried tone "I'm not too sure" I replied and Tyler's group were soon approaching us.


	14. Chapter 14

Sooo Sorry for the late update, but have been so busy, i hope you enjoy it

Chapter 13

Me and Jacqui just stood there in shock, we never really expected him today and the fact that this day was actually going good, but then he has to come and ruin it. Eventually, Jacqui was clinging onto my arm, as they neared us.  
They stopped right in front of us, Tyler smirking, Jacqui gripping my arm quiet tight, and he group making a half circle around us, also now the was a little group stare off as, Harry, Niall, Liam, Loui and Zayn, came to help us.  
"_Hey babe miss me!" _Tyler said, whilst gliding his hand down my arm to find my waist. Jacqui was suddenly ripped from my side, and I soon gained another presence on my right, but I knew it was boyfriend.  
"_don't touch me" _I hesitantly replied.

_"aw Babe that's no way to talk to your boyfriend." _He snapped back, whilst trying to act all sweet, which in my case wasn't working. At this moment he was slowly trying to find my waist, but the disgust of his finger were soon removed by Harry softly pull me behind his back in a protective manner. Since now I was behind him, I could see his back muscles tensing up, and I knew he was quiet annoyed. As I turned around and notice Jacqui was behind Niall and El was behind Lou. So I turned around and now Tyler and Harry we arguing and it was getting heated, as Harry fisting were balled at his sides, so were Tyler's and his gang was closing in on us.  
"_she is not your girlfriend, so you should leave her alone, and learn to respect girls, might be a nice tip I should lend" _Harry threw at Tyler

Tyler and his gang just snickered at him, this made me angry

"_ohh Pretty boy, be careful who you talk to, I don't think little Apes have told you who you are dealing with…Pretty boy" _Tyler stated,

_"JUST LEAVE ME, MY BOYFRIEND AND MY FRIENDS ALONE, DON'T YOU GET IT, WE OVER, DONE…SO GOOD BYE TYLER AND THE LITTLE LOST PUPPIES." _I yelled, I had enough of him, now he is threatening my boyfriend, and maybe even my friends I was kinda scared, but I had a rush of confidence fill my senses

"_ohhh so pretty boy is the new one, ha, baby you making the wrong move, and I told you ill see you soon, but u better be expecting me sooner babe, u cant get away from me, but pretty boy your lucky you didn't get me on my bad side, cause that side isn't so pretty" _Tyler snapped, whilst saying it in a smart-ass tone.

"_Don't go near her, don't Touch her" _Harry stated about to launch at Tyler but Liam being the good responsible, push Harry by the chest and said

"_Mate, don't, he is not worth it."_

I was glad he stepped in, I just wanted to get out of here as it was getting dark, and I just didn't want to see a fight start and the sight of Tyler, he disgust me….

As Harry soon quickly cooled down, he just turned around, ignoring Tyler smart ass remarks and comments and hugged my waist, so I was definitely closer to him. To be honest I think all of them were quiet fired as one of Tyler drunk mates, went to grab,me but Harry didn't take it one bit, as he quickly turned around and threw a hard punch to the guys jaw, cause him to jerk back and moan in pain, but that didn't stop another drunk going after Jacqui, but none of us took, it as Niall threw a punch, as I was trying to calm Harry Down, Liam pushed Harry back and Zayn push Niall along, as I looked up, I saw Tyler laughing and smirking as he watched us trying to pull Harry and Niall away, they were pretty fired up.

On the Way back to the car, I realised everyone was quiet trying to take what in just happen. As Jacqui was to my left, I could see Niall held her close as well but I could also see she was quiet shaken up, so I reached out and pulled her into a hug, I know it may of seem something little, but when it happens right in front of you, also when you were clung to you boyfriend hip, when they threw the punch and when I grubby drunk tried to steal you, it pretty big, but Jacqui was shaken up so was I.

Sorry its short and sorry if there r any spelling mistakes and thanks for ready :)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

The jumped in the two different cars, the seating order went, in Harrys car, Harry, me , Jacqui and Niall and Lou's car, Lou, El, Liam and Zayn.

The car ride was silent, only the radio breaking the silence, that immediately put me in to my thinking mode, I just wanted to know why Tyler wanted me so bad, and is constantly harassing me, Jacqui and the guys, like I don't understand, why won't he just leave me alone he is the one that beat me and used me like 24/7 and now that I said it over between us, he gets all mad and then has a little hissy, but seriously like does he have a life, than making our miserable, but that lead the thought to him hurting harry, I don't think I will be able to forgive myself, if he hurt harry or in this case hurting my new found friends and boyfriend.

I was pulled out of my thought, when I muscular hand was placed on my hand, on my knee, giving it a little squeeze, I looked up and was instantly in a gaze of deep emerald eyes, on my boyfriend. Harry must of known nearly all of us were pretty shaken up, so he have me a re-assuring smile and then placed his on the road, and this made me squeeze his hand back and looked out the window to the now, the sun setting, setting a pick and orange colour in the sky.

Eventually Me and Jacqui thought I was best to head home for the night, so soon enough we arrived at our little apartment. As the boys walked us to the door, Jacqui and niall said there little goodbyes, it now just me and Harry as niall left to go to the car, I have a feeling Jacqui was really tired.

_Babe, r u sure you guys will be ok for the night here?, I know it was a bit overwhelming this arvo" _Harry question with a worried tone

_"I should be fine Haz, me and Jacqui r here together but I do need anything I will text you, no need to worry ok babe" _I re-assured him, he looks a bit worn out himself.

"_ok… and if Tyler text, please tell me, I want to make sure you're alright, hun"_ Harry stated, and soon I was placed in his muscular arms and my head resting on his chest, so that now his head was nuzzled into my neck, giving me soft kisses, I'm guessing of for reassurance.

The hug felt like it last forever, it just felt so safe with him, in his arms, but we soon pulled away in the matter of seconds.

_" I better let you go, babe you look tired" _he replied

_"alright babe, don't worry too much ok, and ill text you later" _I stated quietly.

_"you better missy" _he replied with a cheeky tone and adding a wink.

Before he left, he leaned in a gave a sweet passionate kiss, as it ended he bit his lip and said goodnight.

As soon as I was inside, I closed and locked the wooden door and smiled to myself, I have never been treated like this, it quiet new actually.

Harry P.O.V

"_Took you long enough mate" _I thick Irish accent filled my ears, as niall playfully slapped me on the shoulder.

_"well sorry bud, just making sure she would be ok" _I softly replied

_"she will be fine, Jacqui is there, so she is not all alone and I got Jacqui texting me just incase anything goes wrong and anything, I don't think Tyler meant that soon, but just don't stress to much" _Niall words re-assured me a bit

_"thanks" _I quietly mumbled, but enough for niall to hear.

As I was driving, I was think I already miss my girlfriend, he little giggle, her bright/ emerald green eyes and her long beautiful Harry and her smile. I could help but think I was totally in love with her and I'm so glad she is my girlfriend.

I just hope Tyler doesn't do anything to my girl, I couldn't stand to see her hurt, her small fragile body in pain, makes me instantly sad, but I knew I would have to protect her, which I would gladly do.

As we Arrived back to Lou's house, we walked inside do everyone in a deep convocation, but soon stoped as me and nialler walked in, and then saw lou's Face turn into a smile,

_"HAZZZZZAAAAAAA AND NIALLEERRR!" _Lou chirped and ran over to use and tackled us to the ground. Cause me and me niall to burst out laughing. Typical Loui

As soon as he got off of us, he went back to cuddling with El on the lounge

"_looks like little Haz is in love huh?" _Liam questions , and this soon caused everyone's eyes on me

"_Yea" _I replied quietly feeling a blush creep on to my cheeks

_"OHHH HARRY!" _Lou chirped again in a mother voice and fake crying and soon everyone was playing along and giggling away and Lou jokes and acts he puts on.

But soon my laughed died down as I felt the back pockets vibrate indicating I have a new message…

sorry its short


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Harry's P.O.V

When I felt my back pocket vibrate, I started to get quiet hesitant, to read what have gained my attention….

April P.O.V

Whilst smiling to myself, it was a quiet night, besides when I decided to be a bit cheeky and scare Jacqui.

As I was making my around, but they sweet smell of home and surprisingly clean as well, my eyes fell on the blondie one making her way down to her room, whilst looking at her phone, by the looks of it reading a message, god know who from though…

Anyways as I crept down the hallway, hoping for the wooden floor not to creak, I crept up behind her pounced, and landed right on her back, which immediately caused her to scream and fall back, so pretty much another senerio at the park, but this time we just feel to the floor and laughed it all out. I seriously felt like I was getting abs.

After the night tend, to got later, I didn't seemed bothered by really anything, it was just plain peaceful, Jacqui's in her room, Phone on silent and suprinsly staying quiet, sitting in the lounge room, T.V on, which is seemed to be ignored, as I drifted in and out of my daydreams, wondering what to do next…

After thinking about things, i thought I might let Haz know I'm ok, and nothing as gone wrong….yet.

_Hey, Hazza, I just wanted to let u know that I am fine, so no need to worry xx__  
__April 3_

As I sent the text message off, I felt really relived that it was a quiet and that it's a night that I haven't gotten a text from Tyler, but I'm so glad I have Harry to go to, as well as Jacqui…

As I was walking to Jacqui's room just to chat about random stuff and everything, the power went out, "Oh great.." I muttered to myself, thank god I had my phone, I used it to go to Jacqui's room, as I neared the door, I heard a lot of shuffling and the door opened up, buyt the look of it revealing Jacqui herself.

"_April what Happened?!" _Jacqui asked in a panic.

_"I don't know… probs the power blew or something" _I reassured

Then my phone vibrated and it was a text from Harry

_Hey babe glad to here, text me if anything change, I want to make sure your safe….__  
__Hazza xx_

I smiled and replied a simple

_Ok, love xx_

_Just thought id let u know that the power if out and my phone might die, but everything Is ok…___

I didn't want him worrying but I was worried as it was dark, there was no storm I just hope it was that thew power blew and it wasn't another one of Tyler plans…

Sorry its so shirt, more tomrrow and i hope u guys are enjoying


	17. Chapter 17

hey guys sorry for late reply, but i didnt know if the chapter posted or not, so if it did im sorry but my computer thingy is being stupid, im sorry if it was already posted, i just wanted to make sure i didnt leave it out : but hope you enjoy

As the night continued dark and scary, we were walking around on the other levels trying to find the stairs as the power as blown, in by the looks of every single flat in the building.

As we continued down the Hall, and final found the stairs. We swiftly but quickly made our way down them to the lobby to find out what the hell is going on. Once we had reached the newly built lobby, we saw that it was full with mostly everyone who owned a flat here, complaining to the manager or on their phone calling god who knows.

As I grabbed Jacqui's hand making sure we stay near each other, so we walked together over to the crowded front desk, we were listening around to see what was going on

"Sir, whats going on?" a girl snapped

"TURN THE POWER ON" people yelled from all around

Soon enough people were yelling at the poor manager so I guess its time to ring the boys, but on Jacqui phone as mine died from talking to Hazza and also using it as a flashlight. As the phone rang through, we were ringing Niall's Phone .

*ring ring ring*

As the phone rang through, by the third ring, a very chirpy Loui answered

"JACQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, how is going, niall hasn't…" he was soon cut of by my voice

"Loui, its me Apes" I giggled

"OHHHHHHH Mrs Styles my main girl" he said in a girly voice, making me laugh even more

"Is Hazza there please?" I asked shyly, hiding the blush creepy on my cheeks.

"I see how it it, sure I shall get Hazza boo" he joked back

*HAZZZAA BOOOO, MRS STYLES IS ON THE PHONE*

I heard lou yell around the house

"here is prince charming" he giggle, as I heard shuffling, Harry must of gained hold of the phone

and then the sweet british voice entered my ears

"Hey baby, r u ok?" he said sweetly, but a hint of panic in his voice

" Hey babe, im fine, the power has gone out and just thought that I'd call you and also my phone is dead" I chirped

"Naww darl, I can come and pick u girls up and u can spend the night here, I'm pretty sure the boys will be Happy" he sweetly offered

"naww are sure, I don't want to annoy u" I answered

"SUREEE babe, ill be there as quick as possible, babe ill see you soon, love you darl"

"naww, thankyou, love you and cya soon" I thanked and soon the call line dropped.

As soon as I got off the phone, I told Jacqui what was going on and she seemed perfectly fine which was good, all we have to do it wait.

Soon enough, Harry was already in the hotel, engulfing me a bear hug, the hug was so big, I pretty much just hugged my legs around his torso as he gave me light kisses on my neck, wow isn't he a huggy boy!

As I was soon put down, my feet landing on the tiled floor of the lobby, we were soon off again on our way to the boy house….. So I sat in the front with Hazza, while Jacqui sat in the back very interested in her Phone, mmmm probs a boy.. most likely Niall, since him and her have been close lately.

As we soon arrived, I got out of the car and Harry was already holding my hand, as we made out way to the house, as I opened the door, I heard what sounded like a stampede, but it was just crazy boy running down and engulfing in a group hug… I knew for a fact this was gonna be a very crazy night, as we soon entered the kitchen and found all these snacks that the boys must have been having, there were lollies, little cracker and soft drink, no wonder why the boys were crazy, as I walked over to help my self to some snackies, I was so accompanied by the one and only Harry boo, as he soon wrapped his muscular arms around my tiny form from behind and whispered in my ear

"im glad your hear babe, I missed you too much" whilst leaving a trail of kisses on my neck leading to my lips, and when how lips melt, I felt quiet small in the hold of his arms, but I was happy. As the kiss got heated, we got popcorn thrown at us, by the looks of it by the rest of the boys, which made me and Harry giggle, as I felt his chest vibrate, as I was still in the tight hold of my boyfriend, I buried my face, into his chest to hide my red face and as soon as I did that he started rubbed circles on my back

"come on love birds, break it up" Zayn happily stated, in a very hypo tone

"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED" Loui jokingly screamed

Ohgod I thought to myself

I knew for a fact this was gonna be an awesome night…

thanks for reading :)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

The night was by far, full of laughs, bickering, mocking and just having fun… but then Loui decided to chirp an idea into the situation.

As we all sat there in silence, waiting for the chirped boy to begin saying his idea, I rested my head on Harrys shoulder.

"LETS PLAY HID AND GO SEEK SCARE OR TIP, if u prefer" Loui blurted out…

I looked around the room awaiting for all the answers.. And then all of them decided, on a plain fat YES, as the all screamed in unison. Things are gonna get interesting, but Loui and Zayn decided to make it even more cheeky and interesting… As they whispered away and then announced

"ok guys we have decided on, playing this game, but with teams" he let off a cheeky smirk. Oh great….

"Ok me first" Zayn said excitedly "ummm….. Niall"

Now Loui

"Liam"

"Jacqui"

and I guess Josh just walked in at the wrong time, ohgosh poor Josh..

As it so continued… I kept looking back and forth as they continued picking the teams

It Started off with Loui again…

"Harry"

Oh the joy…. I think I have an Idea what him and Zayn were whispering about…

Now Zayn's turn

"April"

Harry gave me a smirk, but then realised that Jacqui and Niall where on the same team… and gave Louis a playful smack.. oh them to boys.

" and last but not least Josh" Loui implied…

Soon we agreed on the Loui's team get to scare first, as we decided scaring would be a lot more funnier 'apparently'

As they counted down from like 30, all of Zayn's team scurried to find a good hiding spot, but sadly me and Jacqui didn't know any…. As me and Jacqui we were linked I looked over my should and to take one last look at the handsome British boy… he just gave me a childish smirk, as he knew perfectly well that I didn't know any good hiding spots in the house. And the game begun….

sorry for the short update and a long wait


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

As the game began, me and Jacqui were quiet nervous, we didn't know what Loui's team had planned, knowing Lou, he probably making something cheeky up.

As Me and Jacqui turn into the dead silent, dark and empty hall way.. with open doorways, with the darkness flowing from them, I'm gripped Jacqui's arm tighter.. I have a big feeling that boys will jump out somewhere around here… this is gonna get interesting… As Jacqui started walking, I was quick to respond and walk next to her, as we start slowing down in the creepy hallway, as we approached a dark hidden room, trying to figure out, if there was anyone in there.

As we passed the first door way, it was clear, and then again we realised that we were approaching another one, but we heard a creaking sound coming from the sound, making it sound like someone is coming close to us…. Jacqui gripped my arm really tight and whispered..

"omgosh who is it, what is it?" she questioned, as she starting hiding behind my back,

As we both slowly started to turn around ready to make a run for it, but the creaking stopped, so we decided just keep clam and walk to the end of the hall way… but sadly that didn't end up happening…

As we were approaching another gloomy room, just casually whispering to each other.

" so do you want to go the Starbucks tomorrow morning for breakfast with me?" she question

"Sure" I chirped back in a whisper…..

"gre-" she was cut short but a little scream and was soon snatch out of my linked arm.

As i was soon to quickly turn around, I saw a quiff of blonde hair, and then there was Jacqui, with an arm linked around her waist and a hand lightly covered her mouth, as she was practically falling on the mystery person…but I wonder it couldn't be niall right because he is on our team ?,, but soon that question was answered as Josh, ran up to me a grabbed my hand and whispered.

" watch out, me and niall swapped teams, so stay with me, I heard Jacqui scream and knew she was caught"

That's answered my question… the mystery guy was niall.. oh trust.. now this game was scaring as the look on Jacqui ace when she was pulled, she look mortified..

As Jacqui soon got taken away the niall, I was left with josh…. Then soon we were trying to run quietly…

Soon we approached a bedroom door that was closed, and Josh decided to try to go in but failed, as loui being loui, set up some right, which resulted as josh falling on the ground, nearly dragging me down with him, but soon his hand slipped from mine… and then he got scared, by the looks of it Liam… great that means that Zayn, me, Loui and Harry were in the game.. and this is the scary part no I'm all alone.. as josh walked off with Liam as they were now out of the game. So now what… I'm left in a creaky, dark hallway

As I slowly walked back towards where me and Jacqui first starting walking the hallway, I started getting a feeling someone was watching me, which sent shivers down my spine…. As I took a quick glance behind… all I saw was a dark empty hall way

But as I turned around and took one step, a muscular arm snaked around my waist and a hand lightly covered my mouth, i pretty much feel in to the muscular chest, and I immediately knew his cologne

"boo" the British accent filled my ears…


End file.
